Shinji Of The Lions
by StraightedgeEpyon
Summary: Summary: A prophesy foretold through countless generations, A young boy from the past will awaken to a destiny much more greater than he had known and, perhaps, find love with the lonely princess of Planet Arus. Will he become the pilot of the legendary Defender of the Universe?
1. Chapter 1

Shinji Of The Lions

By SWZ

Summary: A prophesy foretold through countless generations, A young boy from the past will awaken to a destiny much more greater than he had known and, perhaps, find love with the lonely princess of Planet Arus. Will he become the pilot of the legendary Defender of the Universe?

I own nothing

* * *

_From days long ago, from uncharted regions of the universe, comes a legend._

_The Legend of Voltron: Defender of the Universe._

_A mighty robot, loved by good, feared by evil._

_As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the galaxy._

_On Planet Arus a prophesy was about to be fulfilled._

_And then, a new horrible menace threatened the galaxy._

_Voltron was needed once more._

_This is the story of a young man, of pure heart and soul._

_And chosen by the Lions to bring back_

_Voltron: Defender of the Universe!_

**PROLOGUE: A LION'S DIVEREGENCE**

* * *

_"_Do you think it will come to pass, Gendo?" an old man queried.

A bespectacled man just looked at his screen. The video feed shows some sort of circular black hole on the ground. He then responded to his sensei without taking his eyes away from the monitor. "You are referring of course to the oddly written codex in the dead sea scroll collection, referred to as the 'Epistle of the Lions'. Am I correct, professor?"

Fuyutsuki nodded and cited the passage being referred to. "He will be swallowed by the darkness. A darkness that came from a world beyond. And he will awaken, the chosen one. He will roar like a lion. And then he is gone. For he is destined for another."

"We had tried to make sense of the codex and yet, it doesn't seem to conform to the other codices." Gendo Ikari, the commander of NERV spoke.

Again, the old professor agreed with him. "It is really odd that of all the scrolls we recovered, this one codex indicates a divergence to the prophesies claimed by the other texts."

"That was why we had considered it apocryphal since it was not supported by any other texts in the collection." The commander admitted. "The chance of the passage coming to pass was slim."

"And yet, here we are. We are now seeing something that may as well fulfil that non canonical text."

"We will do anything we can for everything to conform to the scenario." An unusually unsure Gendo finished.

They watched as all 995 existing N2 mines were dropped in the Sea of Dirac that was the twelfth angel.

* * *

"Shinji…" an ethereal voice spoke. "I'm so sorry my child."

She had seen how her son had suffered and scarred both physically and emotionally. All that she can do is observe him and try her hardest to protect him in her own way. In the end, Yui Ikari, the mother of Shinji whose soul is trapped in Evangelion unit 01 can only watch her son break and lose all hope and mercifully cry himself to sleep.

"I'm so sorry, Shinji. I wish I had been strong enough to protect you from all of this pain." She lamented.

It was then she felt a presence other than Shinji. Yui steeled herself for the possible hostile intruder in this parallel plane of existence known as the Sea of Dirac. She scanned the area where she had thought she felt the aura. It was then that a powerful light engulfed the whole Evangelion.

Yui panicked at the sudden change until a powerful yet assuring voice spoke to her. "Do not be afraid human." It said. "I am no your enemy nor do I want to hurt you or your child."

"Wh-who are you?" She inquired. Years of being inside the monstrosity had made her wary of the unknown.

"I am that who had defended the balance of the galaxy." The same voice boomed. "I can help you and your son escape this impregnable prison of dimensions."

If Yui had her body, she would have laughed like crazy at the absurdity that she was hearing. Here she was, speaking to some sort of being who was, in its own words, a sort of a galactical defender . But then again, she was part of an organization that had developed giant humanoid weapons crafted from some alien who bled the primordial soup of life.

"How can you help us if you are a prisoner as well in the Sea of Dirac." Yui stated.

The voice roared as if laughing at some joke. "I am here for the purpose of fulfilling a prophesy that would determine the lives of all life forms."

Inside the EVA, the ghostlike form of Yui Ikari found herself face to face with a being that looked much like a lion. That was then she remembered the divergent codex. The only scroll who spoke of a different path that the other Dead Sea Scrolls prophesied. The Epistle of the Lions.

"But that's impossible!" her scientist part kicked in "The chance of that prophesy being put in motion is almost next to none!"

"It was." The lion responded. "But as a woman of your profession knew too well, near zero is still an option."

Yui just gasped at the being in front of her.

"Your son has passed the first of the prophesies laid." The voice continued. "But it is up to you to choose what road he will walk."

"But, what would be waiting for my son?" She asked. "I do not want him to again, suffer what he had."

"That would be up to him." The being spoke. "For the future is always an uncertain path. However, rest assured that he will have the power to choose when that time comes."

Yui weighted the choices that were presented to her. On one hand, it was the continued suffering and the almost certain completion of the Human Instrumentality. On the other is the unknown choice that the lion being is offering. While she was inclined to take the latter, the uncertainty that choice presented was the one preventing her to quickly take it. She just wished that she can still be there in one way or another to protect and watch over her only child. Unknown to her, the lion being smiled.

Finally, after some time, she had made her decision.

* * *

"Activity has been detected!" Shouted one of the bridge bunnies.

They had just detonated all the N2 mines that they had available and it seems that they had gotten a reaction from the Angel. Or, more precisely, a reaction from what was inside of the Angel. They first noted that the circular black hole had begun to crack and took it as a sign that somehow, Unit 01 and its pilot had again pulled a miracle of sorts. What came next took them all by surprise.

Instead of a purple humanoid giant, from the destroyed Angel burst out a powerful and blinding light. When it subsided, they saw what looked like a lion made out of pure white energy. Too stunned to do anything, they just stared as the gigantic animal roared with all its might and flew away like a shooting star towards the sky.

"The scenario had failed." The old professor said.

Gendo simply stood up and exited the command center. The Sub Commander had watched the screen as the while everyone on the bridge was scrambling to figure out what happened. But Fuyutsuki he suspected something like this might happen one way or the other

The first of the prophesies foretelling the return of the Defender of the Universe had been fulfilled.

To be continued.

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

End Notes: Yes its true I've taken Shinji of The Lions as my own. This is a magnificent story and there is no way I could sit back any longer and watch it waste away . I've begged the author Jay Haru over a thosand times to update this and I'm sure many readers have. So I've decided to bring it back and do it my way. Looking for a beta though anyone who's familiar with Voltron: Defender of The Universe though everyone should be familiar with it. Zero is taking a risk here but hopefully it'll work out. So please R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

Shinji of the Lions

By: SWZ

A prophesy foretold through generations, A young boy from the past will awaken to a destiny much more greater than he had known and, perhaps, find love with the lonely princess of Planet Arus. Will he become the pilot of the Defender of the Universe?

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 1

_From days of long ago, from uncharted regions of the universe, comes a legend._

_The Legend of Voltron: Defender of the Universe._

_A mighty robot, loved by good, feared by evil._

_As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the galaxy._

_On Planet Arus, a prophesy was about to be fulfilled._

_And then, a new horrible menace threatened the galaxy._

_Voltron was needed once more._

_This is the story of a young man, of pure heart and soul._

_ Chosen by the Lions to bring back_

_Voltron: Defender of the Universe!_

**CHAPTER 1: A FAMILIAR BUT DIFFERENT CEILING**

A lone figure is seen going out of a magnificent castle careful to not be seen by the roaming sentry guards. Short blonde styled hair and beautiful and yet sad looking sky blue eyes adorned her beautiful face. She wears a simple crown that looks like a necklace on her forehead that visually implies that she is of royal descent and if possible, enhanced her natural features. If one would ask a crowd to describe how she looked, that person would receive a unanimous reply.

Princess Allura is the picture of a perfect beautiful maiden.

Seeing that she had a clear exit, the young princess ran towards her favourite spot. It was a small pond inside the castle's perimeter forest. It was here that she would usually rest and enjoy the scenery around her. Animals big and small would occasionally wander to her 'secret garden' and would elicit some delight to the usually lonesome girl.

She had reached her destination and wasted no time in setting herself up on the shade of a large tree. She giggled as the thought of her nanny frantically searching for her crossed her mind. Don't get her wrong, she loved her Nana like a mother but sometimes, she was just too strict and way old fashioned for her own good.

Soft winds blew as she drank in the beautiful nature before her. It was then that she was inspired to sing. It was a simple lullaby that her mother, the Queen Ariella, had sung to her when she was a child. Allura loved the song and had learned it by heart. As she finished the melody, she sensed some movement from the bushes near her.

And she was surprised by what she saw.

"W-where am I?" A young boy asked himself. "I remember being swallowed up by that angel and then…"

Shinji then felt his head throb in pain as he recalled what had happened to him. He had just woken up and was startled that not only was he inside his Evangelion dying a slow death due to his failing life support system after Unit 01 had been engulfed by the twelfth angel, but also the fact that, he was now in some forest that he had not remembered seeing anywhere in Tokyo-3.

He would have enjoyed the view surrounding him more if not for the fact that he had a splitting headache and that he felt fatigue all over his body. He was so focused on tuning out the pain that he had not noticed that on his free hand he was holding onto something.

"I have to find some help ."

It was then that he heard someone singing. It was an unknown melody to him but he felt drawn to it. The melodies are soft and captivating and the singer had such a beautiful and somehow sad voice. It had also in some way alleviated the pain coursing through him. He quickly decided to follow the location of the voice and ask for some assistance.

He forced his aching and tired body to move quickly or he would lose track of the voice. He rushed towards some bushes near where he thinks the singer was. It was then that, as he cleared this last obstacle that he, for the first time, laid eyes on the voice's owner

* * *

Blue eyes met blue eyes. Another zephyr blew as the two young teens stared at each other. It played with their hair and had the effect that both of them being captivated by the others appearance. They had been like this for the past minute and had yet to take a blink lest the person in front of them disappear suddenly.

Princess Allura had never seen anyone in the kingdom or in the neighbouring city with haunting blue orbs like the boy before her. Granted that in her shielded life, she had only taken few visits to the populace. She can see that the handsome brown haired boy had had life altering tragedies in his life through those expressive eyes of his. A sudden image of him smiling at her crossed her mind and brought a pinkish hue on her cheeks.

Shinji Ikari, for his part, recognized those pair of eyes that are currently looking at him. It was loneliness that marred the otherwise attractive face of the girl in front of him. He took in every feature of the girl who, from her attire, would not be out of place in some of the fairy tales that his mother used to tell him. He smacked himself when his thoughts gave him an image of himself being the knight in shining armour.

A few more moments and it was the mysterious boy who broke the spell between them as the pain he had felt earlier returned with a vengeance.

"Argh!" Shinji held his head with both hands still not noticing the object he tightly holds. He immediately collapsed into the ground as his legs gave way due to fatigue.

Allura ran towards the boy full of worry about what was ailing him. "Are you injured?" She inquired. She never got an answer as the boy had already lost consciousness.

* * *

Shinji stared ahead as he woke up. '_Another unfamiliar ceiling_' he thought. '_At least it looks like some hospital's ceiling._'

The blue eyed youth's mind then wandered over what he thought he dreamed. In it he saw a very beautiful girl who wears a dress right out of the times of kings and queens. It suited the girl though and it just made her even more attractive to him. The last thing that he can recall before it all went a jumbled mess was the look of concern by the girl.

'_Like someone like her exists_' Shinji scolded himself. He sighed loudly at that.

Shinji then felt movement near his current location. He scanned his surrounding until his eyes lay upon a mop of blond hair stirring from a chair just a bit farther away from him. He let out a breath he had unconsciously held when the girl he had thought he dreamed was now looking at him.

"Oh, you're finally awake." The girl spoke to him. She had the look of relief from her young sleepy face.

The young pilot blushed at the display of worry for him. "W-where am I How did I get here ?" He inquired.

The girl in front of him smiled and said, "You are in the medical wards of my home."

"Y-you're home?" He spoke astounded. '_She must be a very rich girl to have a medical ward in her home_' he mused.

"Yes, this is my home." The blue eyed girl confirmed. "The Castle of Lions."

"Eh?!" Shinji was now surprised. '_Castle?!_'

"Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself." The blond girl then bowed to him in a royal fashion, "I am Princess Allura."

The girl then looked at the boy lying in the medical bed and was rewarded by a simple and heartfelt smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"Thank you for the hospitality you showed me. My name is Shinji. Ikari Shinji."

It was then that they heard someone frantically shouting from outside the halls. The person who entered was dressed in a maid's attire.

"Goodness gracious, Princess Allura! I had been worried sick looking for you." Her nanny cried with anxiety evident in her voice. "I then heard that you are in the infirmary and I presumed you were injured!"

"I'm very sorry, Nana." Allura sheepishly smiled at her. "I was lonely and came to the pond inside the castle forests."

"Princess!" Her nanny then exploded. They had not told her yet of the dangerous situation they are in at the moment so every precaution was made to ensure the safety of the princess.

"Besides," The young girl continued, unfazed by the outburst of her nanny. "Had I not come out, Shinji might have had died."

Both of the women turned their attention to the young lad who kept himself quiet throughout the conversation. Nana gave him an appraising look which then softened. She really can't blame princess Allura for helping Shinji. She sighed in defeat as she knew the princess had won the argument.

"Master Shinji, are you feeling better?" she asked the blue eyed boy.

Shinji gave an awkward smile before replying, "Y-yes, I am feeling much better now thank you."

"That is very good to hear." She smiled a motherly smile to the Evangelion pilot. "The royal physician had informed us that you had just fainted out of fatigue and stress but in any case, you are well."

"Thank you, Um..." Shinji hanged, not knowing how to address the kind lady properly.

"You can call me Nana as the Princess Allura calls me." She affectionately said then turned to the princess and announced, "Your parents, King Alfor and Queen Ariella request your presence for dinner. They had also expressed their desire to meet the young Master Shinji."

"Oh! Of course, Nana." She responded happily.

"I will take my leave, then." Nana said. "I had to finish preparing the guest rooms for Master Shinji."

"Nana," Allura hugged her nanny. She knew she was hurt when she tried to escape the castle grounds without her knowing "I'm sorry."

It's okay child. Just be careful."

"I will."

Shinji sadly smiled as he watched the two of them. He had never felt the kind of affection showed by the maid to her ward and it brought tears on his face. He knew he shouldn't but he can't help feeling jealous of Allura. How he wished that he had someone who can care for him like that. He wiped his tears so as to not worry Allura.

The older woman left after that and the young princess walked near where the timid boy was reclining.

Allura held her hands towards Shinji before speaking,

"Come, you must change your attire for dinner and introduce yourself my parents."

"Yeah." He shyly smiled at her and reached out for her hand.

Shinji tried to stand up with the help of Allura but as he put his weight down, his legs gave way. By reflex, he grabbed hold of the object nearest to support him and that nearest object was the princess. It was also at the same time that Allura rushed and tried to prevent him from falling. The result was that Shinji had grabbed hold of the princess's shoulders while leaning to her and Princess Allura trapped with her arms holding onto his chest.

Both youths are blushing different shades of red at the circumstance they are in. Slowly, Shinji and Allura separated but then paused. The boy was still holding the princess on her shoulder while she was still clutching lightly on his torso but this time, they are facing each other being mesmerized with each other's eyes.

"DING-DONG, DING-DONG!"

The startling chime of the clock had surprised Shinji and Allura that when they saw how close they are, they literally jumped away from each other.

Still sporting a deep pink hue on her cheeks, the princess whispered, "Um, I-I will accompany you to your room." She again offered her hands to the brown haired boy.

Crimson faced as well, the young pilot just held her hand and nodded. Allura and Shinji then exited the somehow familiar and yet different medical ward.

To be continued

End chapter

* * *

End notes: Sorry only a few small changes to this chapter I'm still in a need of a beta reader for this. I have ideas for the upcoming chapters. Still I can only hope nobody will get on me about this because I've PM the original author over a thousand times and I got no response. So...yeah next chapter will be coming soon and they'll be a bit different. For instance I plan on Shinji and Allura going back to The Eva verse in the later chapters. That's it please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Shinji of the Lions

By: SWZ

A prophesy foretold through generations, A young boy from the past will awaken to a destiny much more greater than he had known and, perhaps, find love with the lonely princess of Planet Arus. Will he become the pilot of the Defender of the Universe?

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 2

_From days long ago, from uncharted regions of the universe, comes a legend._

_The Legend of Voltron: Defender of the Universe._

_A mighty robot, loved by good, feared by evil._

_As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the galaxy._

_On Planet Arus, a prophesy was about to be fulfilled._

_For , a new horrible menace was about to threatened the universe._

_Voltron was needed once more._

_This is the story of a young man, of pure heart and soul._

_And chosen by the Spirits of the Lions to bring back_

_Voltron: Defender of the Universe!_

* * *

The two young teens walked with entwined hands in silence through the thick stone corridors of the huge castle. Both of them are sporting colored cheeks due to the episode earlier. Shinji tried not to remember how the golden haired beauty felt perfect on his arms while Allura's mind was a whirl on what she was feeling for the cerulean eyed boy.

It was then that Shinji noticed that he is not wearing his plugsuit anymore. He was currently in a simple pants and tunic emblazoned with what he thinks is the castle's coat-of-arms.

"P-princess Allura," Shinji faced the girl as he began fearing the worst. "M-my plugsuit, I mean, did you change my clothes?"

"N-no, I-I had one of the clinic staff personnel do it." Allura stuttered her response as she tinted a rosy crimson.

"I-I see. I'm sorry if I asked you such a question." Shinji looked away trying to hide his own embarrassment.

Allura shyly smiled at Shinji telling him that it was fine and no harm was done. He smiled as well and both of them resumed their quiet walk towards his designated room. He slowly placed his free hand into his pockets and was startled that he felt something inside.

"Hey, what's this?" he mused at the object he pulled out.

The princess looked at what he was holding and was a bit surprised. "You had been holding tightly onto that ever since I saw you in the forest."

"Really?" the young boy said and then gave his attention at the thing he is carrying.

In his right hand was some sort of artifact. It had a black handle that resembles that of an emperor katana.

In the place where the hand guard should have been is a golden lion's head with a single horn on its forehead. At the end of the handle was a tassel that looked like a lion's tail. On the lions mouth where a blade should have been for it to look like a real katana was just an 'L' shaped metal of about a foot long.

It was weird but, as he held the katana handle, it felt as if it was very precious to him. That it would protect him and give him courage. And somehow, he was reminded of his mother. Shinji held it tightly before giving Allura a small smile which she returned.

A few more steps and they arrived at his designated room.

"I will be waiting for you here." The princess said. "Then, I will escort you to my parents and then the dining room."

"Thank you, Princess Allura." He responded before entering the room.

* * *

Shinji was in awe of what he saw,

On a raised pedestal in front of him were two regal thrones. Both are currently occupied by King Alfor and Queen Ariella respectively. Princess Allura who was beside him gave a courteous bow to her parents while Shinji bowed deeply to show his respects to the rulers of the Kingdom of Altair.

"Rise, young man." Spoke King Alfor in his kind voice.

Shinji slowly got up to his feet and faced the royal couple.

Queen Ariella smiled as she saw the Evangelion pilot's face. He had this face of an innocent and honest child. His eyes seem to convey that he had held a heavy burden unwillingly. Yet, those same eyes show the courage within him that wants to manifest.

And then, there was her daughter. She had noticed Princess Allura stealing glances at the boy beside her. She smiled as the thought of her daughter having a crush on Shinji. The brown haired boy was currently wearing the attire the young princess provided for him and it had enhanced his already boyishly handsome appearance to a more princely fashion. Indeed, if her daughter had not told her parents what had happened, she would have thought that he might be some prince out to court her beautiful daughter. It didn't hurt too that he had some sort of short sword with a long handle sheathed on his right side completing the effect of a dashing knight.

It was then that she noticed the design on his sword.

"How peculiar..." She said to herself.

"Well, I guess it is time that we take our repast, do you agree My Queen?" King Alfor said finally breaking her train of thought.

"Of course, My Liege." Queen Ariella agreed, "And maybe our young guest would like to tell us his story as well?"

"As you wish, your highness." Shinji bowed as he tried hard not to stutter nor shake at their presence.

The king noticed the young boy's uneasiness nevertheless and spoke in an almost fatherly way,

"It is alright, Shinji. We may be of different status and all but you are not required to be so formal with us."

Shinji was surprised but pleased as well that both the king and queen were hospitable to him. He was both happy and envious of the princess that she had wonderful parents.

* * *

Dinner had been an interesting affair for the royal family and their young guest.

Shinji began to recount his accounts as an Evangelion pilot starting from how his father had abandoned him. He told them how he was called into service by Gendo and was forced to pilot a humanoid monstrosity they called humanity's last hope.

Princess Allura had felt a twinge of jealousy when she heard him talking about a certain pilot Rei Ayanami. Something told her that the brown haired boy had some sort of attraction to the said person by the way he referenced her.

He then continued on with his missions up until the last one in which he was swallowed into darkness.

"And then, the next thing I knew, I woke up in a forest wandering aimlessly until I heard an angelic voice." Shinji finished his story, "I followed it and then found the Princess Allura."

The young princess blushed at what he had said about her voice. She had already been told that her voice was beautiful but somehow, hearing it from the cerulean eyed boy had made it more special.

To the king and queen, both had shown great interest on what had been iterated. King Alfor had his eyes closed as if digesting the information while Queen Ariella was stunned on Shinji's life story. She had not imagined the weight the young boy carried was this much. Not to mention the feeling of inadequateness he feels towards himself.

The most unforeseen fact wasn't any of these though. It was a response towards a simple question voiced by Princess Allura.

"So Shinji, since you said you are not of Planet Arus," She began, "From which planet did you come from?"

Shinji quickly responded, saying "A beautiful planet called Earth. Although, it is currently under attack by Angels."

At this, the king and queen looked at each other clearly showing their genuine surprise.

"I hope that you enjoyed dinner, Shinji." King Alfor then said. "My daughter, Allura, will be escorting you to wherever you want to go in the palace as long as it is not off limits."

Shinji stood up and bowed to them saying "Thank you for your hospitality, Your Highness."

Both young teens excused themselves leaving the two adults pondering on what they had learned.

* * *

Four adults had gathered in one of the castle's chambers. King Alfor was retelling what he and Queen Ariella had heard from Shinji to their most trusted advisors.

One is Coran, the castles chief advisor and tactician. He is well versed in the arts of combat, whether armed or hand to hand. He had served the royal family ever since King Alfor's father had taken him in. He had been treated like a son by the then king and as a comrade by Alfor.

"My king, if I am not mistaken, Planet Earth had been…" he trailed off.

King Alfor sighed as he had already known the answer. "Yes, I know."

"But that is impossible!" cried the other person. It was Nana.

Nana had time and again proven her devotion and love towards Allura ever since she was tasked to be her governess. She had treated the princess as if she was her own daughter.

"Until we can prove it otherwise, we have to accept it as the truth." The king responded.

Silence then enveloped them as they tried to make out anything of this situation.

"Is it possible that he is a spy of the Drule empire?" Nana asked. She had seen how taken the princess was to the young boy and if this was an enemy ploy, she would never forgive Shinji.

"I sincerely doubt it." Queen Ariella finally said. "His eyes convey honesty."

The adviser then spoke, "Honesty can be faked, Your Majesty. I hope you realize this."

"The eyes of a child never lie, Coran." She replied wisely.

"Then what shall we do about this matter, Your Majesty?" spoke Nana. "What if he wanted to go back to his world?"

Coran shook his head while saying "Even with our current advanced technology, it would still be next to impossible for us to do that."

Three sets of eyes then fell on the queen.

Queen Ariella had been a prophetess and a mystic before she wedded the king and it had been kept as a secret to the public. Only the three people inside the room knew of the queen's history.

"I shall check in the Arcane Archives if there is a way to help him if ever he wishes to return." She assured them. "However, I am not as well versed as you all think I am."

"That will do for now, My Queen." King Alfor gave his wife a smile.

"For the moment, anyone had an idea on what to do with our young guest?"

"I may have a solution to that." The queen smiled softly

End chapter

* * *

End Notes: Here's another update still the same chapter with some minor modifications, Still in need of beta reader. I've seen the recent trailer for the New Voltron cartoon on YouTube which seems promising which prompted this update. Now the next chapter will be a bit of an improvement over the orginal same mythos until I can come up with my own. Any suggestions are welcomed I want to bring this into my own now. So please R&amp;R


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji of the Lions

By: SWZ

A prophesy foretold through generations, A young boy from the past will awaken to a destiny much more greater than he had known and, perhaps, find love with the lonely princess of Planet Arus. Will he become the pilot of the Defender of the Universe?

I own nothing

* * *

_From days long ago, from uncharted regions of the universe, comes a legend._

_The Legend of Voltron: Defender of the Universe._

_A mighty robot, loved by good, feared by evil._

_As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the galaxy._

_On Planet Arus, a prophesy was about to be fulfilled._

_And then, a new horrible menace threatened the universe._

_Voltron was needed once more._

_This is the story of a young man, of pure heart and soul._

_And chosen by the Lions to bring back_

_Voltron: Defender of the Universe!_

**CHAPTER 3: A NEW LIFE AND AN OFFER FROM THE QUEEN**

Shinji looked up in the ceiling before him. He was currently trying to make sense of everything that had happened to him during his first day on a foreign land, or more accurately, a foreign planet. He had woken up after being trapped inside an Angel found himself in a huge garden and found what he would certainly accept as a fairy tale princess. Said princess took him inside the castle when he fainted and woke up only to meet her governess and her regal parents. He had dined with them and told them everything he knew of his origin and now here he was, laying on a king sized bed in a room thrice that of Misato's whole apartment.

Did he mention he had somehow lost his Eva and in return found in his pockets what looked like a katana handle with a lion's head ornament and a foot long 'L' protrusion on where the blade should be?

"_Only thing missing now are some weird little animals walking around_." He chuckled silently to himself. Finally, his overexerted mind decided it is time for him to sleep and let him dream of the beautiful Princess Allura.

He was so sound asleep that he didn't hear the tiny pitter patter of tiny feet nor the chitter chatter of his four guests.

* * *

Princess Allura lay awake on her bedroom chambers. She had been trying to sleep in the past thirty minutes or so but with no success. What made it more difficult is that whenever she tried to close her eyes, a certain young earth boy pops out of her mind's view. After that, she would toss and turn trying to calm her fast beating heart.

She was in between her tossing session when she felt something was somehow off. It was then that she noticed that her four little 'friends' had been nowhere to be seen on that entire day. Usually, they could be found near the princess wherever she goes. Unfortunately, she had been too occupied by the new arrival to the castle to notice this earlier. She decided to look for them and say sorry to them before trying again to retire. Dressed in her nightwear and her light stick, she set out to find them.

* * *

(With Shinji)

It had been about an hour of blissful sleep when he felt it. It was a ticklish sensation on his chest that he tried to scratch that seemed to return after a few minutes. Then came what felt to be poking using a toothpick on his nose. Shinji sneezed himself awake and groggily opened his heavy eyelids to see what was causing it. He blinked once, twice and then again just to verify that what he is seeing isn't his sleep addled mind playing tricks on him.

On his chest were four mice, of which, two are blue and the other two are pink. All of the mice are standing on their hind legs with the biggest blue mouse holding what seemed to be some small wood branch whiles the two smaller mice was hiding behind the slightly bigger pink mouse looking at him with their beady eyes as if trying to figure out what he was.

Shinji had to suppress a chuckle when the big blue mouse noticed that he was looking at them and tried to hide the poking stick behind its back.

"Well, hello there." He said to them, not really expecting them to understand him "I am Shinji Ikari."

"Squeak, Squeak."

Shinji's eyes widened, not so much that he had gotten a response but rather, because in his mind, he thought he _understood_ what the mouse squeaked. Normally, he would be freaked out by this but considering everything that he had experienced earlier, he just accepted this at face value. Still, it was a surprise to him nonetheless.

"So, what are you guys doing here anyways?" Shinji asked.

"Squeak, Squeak-squeak." It was the pink one who answered him.

"Checking me out? Why?"

Before any of his nocturnal visitors answered, a knock was heard from the opposite side of Shinji's room. He stood up carefully while the four mice rendezvous themselves onto his shoulders. When Shinji was sure that his new little 'friends' won't fall from where they are perched, he then proceeded towards the door. Upon opening it, he was greeted with none other than Princess Allura herself.

"S-sorry to disturb you, Shinji but I am looking for… uh…" Princess Allura stammered.

Shinji shyly smiled at her before responding, "Them?"

The princess followed where his finger was pointing and saw her friends perched up on him. The blue mouse that was poking Shinji earlier was on his right shoulder while the pink one was on the left. The two smaller mice were on top of his head looking very comfy. Allura didn't try to hide her giggle at the scene while Shinji had the decency to blush out of embarrassment.

"I see that you have met the Space Mice." The blue eyed princess said when her mirth calmed down enough for her to talk.

"Yeah, they kind of went ahead and 'examined' me." Shinji responded remembering the prodding of the mice kind of reminded him of Ritsuko and some of her tests.

"Well, they can get a little curious at times." The princess answered. "Especially since you are a new face here in the castle."

"I guess so." He said while he gathered his visitors into his hand.

The four Space Mice jumped into Shinji's palm and then into Allura's before finally settling on her shoulders.

"Let me introduce them to you." She began, "This one is Chip," She referred to the big blue one, "The pink one is Cheddar while the two smaller ones are Pip and Squeak."

All four of the Space mice squeaked and bowed towards Shinji.

"Nice to meet all of you as well." He then responded which astounded the princess.

"You understand them?"

"Umm… Well, sort of." Shinji said. "I cannot understand what they are saying, per SE."

"It was more like, whenever they squeak; my mind then tells me that this is what they are talking about." He explained.

Allura was silent for a bit before responding, "Wow, you're about the only other person

other than me or my parents to understand them."

After a few more minutes of idle chat, Shinji and Princess Allura decided that it was getting pretty late.

"Goodnight, Shinji. See you at breakfast tomorrow." The princess waved as she goes.

It was then that an idea formed on the young pilot's mind. "Sure, princess." He gave her a smile before closing the door to his room to retire for the night.

The walk returning to Allura's chambers was silent with only her slippers making the faintest sounds.

"Squeak-squeak, squeak." It was Cheddar who broke the monotonous silence. "Squeak."

Princess Allura's cheeks colored upon hearing what her little friend said. They reached her room without further noise. As the Space Mice retired to their mouse hole, Allura's mind drifted back to what Cheddar has spoken before finally letting sleep take its hold on her.

* * *

(Next Morning)

It was still a bit early when Shinji woke up. With an idea from last night still fresh on his mind, he then proceeded to locate the royal kitchens. He found Coran on one of the corridors and asked for his help. Upon hearing what Shinji was planning, Coran accompanied him towards his destination. Once there, the adviser to the king talked with the head chef and Shinji was given a space where he can cook.

The brown haired boy was glad that even though he is on another planet, it seems that the meat and produce are same to that of Earth. What was more, everything was of very high quality. He then started to prepare everything he required. After a while, Shinji wiped the sweat on his forehead as he looked into his creations.

A few more minutes and the announcement was made that the royal family are awake and waiting for Shinji to join them for breakfast.

"You should go." Coran told him, "I will make sure that your hard work be sampled by his highness."

Shinji gave his thanks to him and then ran back to his chambers to clean himself up. After checking if his attire was presentable, he then walked towards the dining area. He was greeted by the royal family already sitting at the table. He walked towards his chair and seated himself.

"Ah, there you are, my boy." King Alfor acknowledged him with a fatherly tone, "I have asked Allura to escort you but your room was empty."

"My apologies, King Alfor." Shinji spoke, "I had some things that needed to be done."

"I see. Well, anyhow, Queen Ariella would like to have an appointment with you later after breakfast."

"It would be my honor, sir." Shinji finished as their meal tray was brought forward.

Inviting smells permeated the room as the tray cover was removed. On each plate was ham and cheese omelets, stir fried vegetables and a couple of slices of garlic bread. It was the first time for anyone who was dining (except for Shinji) to see such a meal presented to them. King Arfor, Queen Ariella and Princess Allura sampled their meal and were surprised as their taste buds are tickled by the food.

"Give my regards to the head chef, Coran." Said the king. "He had really outdone himself with this seemingly outlandish cuisine."

"Mine as well." Spoke Queen Ariella, "I have never tasted anything like this and it is heavenly."

Coran bowed before responding, "I shall proceed as you wish but I think Master Shinji already heard of what you think of his culinary skills."

The royal couples' gaze, as well as of the princess, fell upon Shinji who has his cheeks burning.

King Alfor chuckled and said, "Oho, so this is the reason that you were out early."

"Y-yes sir," the cerulean eyes boy stammered, "Y-you see, I wanted to thank you for the hospitality you showed me but, I didn't know how at first. ThenI got the idea while talking to Princess Allura last night and I am very happy that you are satisfied with my cooking."

Queen Ariella smiled at the young boy, saying "You did not have to do this, but, we appreciate it nonetheless."

"It is really very delicious." Princess Allura finally spoke.

At this, Shinji blushed before muttering a quiet "Thank you."

* * *

(Later on with Shinji and Allura )

"My parents were quite impressed with your cooking Shinji, I think you may have gotten into their favor." Allura said

"What! Really? I didn't mean to go that far." Shinji replied

"Well not many of our guests, not even Coran himself, would have gone to such lengths to impress my parents their first time here, and he's been here since the time of my grandfather."

The pair continued to walk the hallways until they reached the castle gallery. To Shinji the room was the size of a museum, the room was mostly white, the walls had a white platinum shine design. The pillars at the end of the room, were ruby red with golden lion heads at the top. There were painting of all shapes and designs lining each side of the room.

"Wow." Shinji gasped in awe. Allura merely smiled

"Welcome to the castle art gallery, this is where we house our vast art collection." Allura said

"Amazing, all these paintings belong to your parents?" the boy asked

"Not just my parents, these paintings have been in the royal family's collection for generations. They tell the history of my people, and our planet." explained the princess.

Shinji was too entralled with the vast paintings to hear that last part. There were portraits decorated with golden frames, giving off a divine shine. There were portraits of vast landscapes of the planet arus and on other worlds, which reminded Shinji a lot of the pictures of earth's landscapes before second impact occurred. He kept looking with the princess trailing behind him liking his excited reaction thus far, since she hadn't any friends to bring through the royal gallery.

Not that she had any friends to begin with

Allura saw him stop at a particular painting, Curious Allura moved to see what Shinji was seeing. It was a portrait of outer space, a dark shadow at the bottom being parted by a bright white light shooting from it.

"Princess Allura, what kind of a portrait is this?" Shinji questioned. Allura moved next to him to examine it.

"I'm not quite certain what that painting is myself, its been around since my grandfather was king. Though I never paid any attention to it." she said

"I see, I'm sorry for asking. It just reminds me of something familer." Shinji said looking at the painting

"It's alright, we could ask Coran what it might be if you want." Allura offered

Before Shinji could reply, Nana came in interuppting their conversation

"Master Shinji, the Queen would like to see you at once." Nana informed

* * *

(A few minutes later)

"Hey, Princess Allura. Why do you think your mother asked for me to meet her?" Shinji asked his companion.

The pilot and the princess were currently on their way towards Queen Ariella's office as she wanted to talk to Shinji.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it must be important." Princess Allura replied

In no time, they reached the door towards the queen's office. The princess knocked and identified themselves and waited for the queen. After being admitted into the room, both young teens seated themselves in front of Queen Ariella herself. The queen looked up at the Evangelion pilot, closed her eyes and sighing heavily before resigning to her task.

"Shinji, you had informed us before that you came from a planet called Earth, am I correct?" The queen began.

Shinji had a sudden feeling of dread. Somehow, he knew that what the queen would convey isn't good news.

"Y-yes, ma'am." He managed to choke out.

"I will be honest with you, Shinji." Queen Ariella said. "We had been surprised and somewhat even skeptical when you have told us your story of how you arrived here."

"You have said that you lived on Earth dated 2016. If we accept this as fact, then it seemed that you have either traveled to the future or had been pulled through a dimensional anomaly." She continued,

"Both of which, are theoretically possible but the means on how it happened or if it can be duplicated doesn't exist even on our technologically and magically advanced age and even if they do, it would take tremendous amounts of energies to bend the space time continuum or create a dimensional tear in time and space."

"However, we have tended to accept that you may be more of the latter then the former." At this, Queen Ariella clicked on a console on her desk.

From behind Shinji and Allura, a large screen dropped down and images began to appear. The images portray Earth on what may be its pre-second impact state and then came pictures of it shifting dramatically, and not in a good way.

"That's earth, but not the earth I know of your highness." Shinji spoke

"If what you said is true, then it is possible you came from another earth from another universe."

Shinji's eyes widened in surprise.

"But if it's true, and I'm in another universe, then what happened to the earth in this universe?" Shinji asked as the queen sighed.

"The pictures you are seeing came from our old archives collected from some of our forefathers' expeditions. They have recovered these images from some of Earth's technologies that had remained viable to gather data." The queen paused to check if Shinji understood what she was saying.

"The Earth of this universe unfortunately fell victim to a natural disaster. A ,super volcano located at what was called 'Yellowstone National Park' erupted with cataclysmic proportions. It was more than triple what Earth scientists at that time predicted the magnitude of the eruption was. Earth was thrown into a drastic climate change and had been a frozen wasteland ever since" Queen Ariella gazed into Shinji's eyes before saying what he had feared, "I am very sorry Shinji, Earth is no more."

"I see," Shinji said sadly looking down on the floor, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Seeing this Allura hesitantly asked her mother

"Mother, is there anyway way to send Shinji back to his universe?" asked Allura getting the shake of the head no.

"Our technology as advanced as it is, does not have the capablity to create such an event." Queen Ariella explained, breaking the poor boy's heart even further.

Shinji's eyes flowed with tears. For the first time in his young life, he really, truly felt alone. He would never again hear Misato tease him, hear Asuka call him baka, see Touji or Kensuke argue about things while Hikari reprimands them. Never will he see Rei Ayanami, the enigmatic blue haired, red eyed girl who gave him a genuine smile that made his heart skip a beat. It pained his heart that he would never have a chance to be with them again.

He then felt arms wrap around him and when he looked, found that it was Princess Allura, in tears as well, embracing him. Shinji turned around and buried his head on the princess' chest and let loose of the grief that had held him. He felt her hands brush his hair in an attempt to calm him as he continued to let his tears go unbidden. Even Queen Ariella had to look the other way in shame for what she had done to the kind boy in front of her, saline liquid running across her cheeks.

After a long while, Shinji had calmed down enough to face the Queen. "Is there anything else you need to inform me, Queen Ariella?" He asked in between his quiet sobs.

Queen Ariella stood from her desk and walked to where Shinji sat while Princess Allura returned to her seat. She kneeled in front of him and took hold of his hands in a motherly fashion.

"Let me tell you this, Shinji." She said, "You will always be welcomed here with open arms."

"Thank you, Queen Ariella." Shinji smiled a sad smile, "I don't know what I did to deserve yours and the king's kindness."

"There is no need to thank us, Shinji. I have seen your eyes and I trust you." The queen then placed a hand on the young boy's cheek and wiped away the tears,

"That is why I would like to offer you a position, that I think you and my daughter would like."

Upon hearing this, both Shinji and Allura gave their attention towards the queen.

"As you may very well know, us being rulers of a kingdom is a very demanding lot. There are times when we need to go away for diplomatic purposes. We may be gone for days, weeks or even months just for these meetings." Both young teens nodded in response to this.

"We try to take our daughter into some of them as much as possible for her to learn diplomacy when it is time for her to rule. However, most of the time, we cannot afford the risk to take her. Don't take this wrongly, Planet Arus, with its five major nations, and its neighboring planetary systems are relatively safe but there are still people who would not think twice to hurt our precious girl."

"Our decision however, made her very lonely." The queen said in a voice filled with regret. "She would be alone with only Nana and Coran as company. And that is where you can help."

"Shinji Ikari, I ask, no, I beseech you that you become my daughter's Royal Companion."

Silence filled the room as Shinji and Allura tried to process what Queen Ariella had spoken.

"A-are you sure? I-I mean, me… to her?" The young boy tried to speak straight but found it hard out of pure astonishment. Taking a deep breath, he tried again with a much more satisfactory success, "You want me to become Princess Allura's bodyguard?"

"More of a friend than a protector. However, I would like for you to be trained by Coran should the need to protect her do arise."

"B-but, why me? How do you know I can do this job properly?" Shinji said, doubting if he had it in himself to do the said task.

"Why not you?" Queen Ariella retorted, "As I have said earlier, I trust you. That and I can be a very good judge of character. Also, if we take to account that you had been a pilot of an 'Evangelion', then you have a good grasp on what duty is. Add the fact that you and my daughter are of the same age."

Hearing this, Shinji had no arguments to present against it.

"You do not have to give an answer now, Shinji. By all means, take your time to consider everything."

The young pilot thought of everything that the royal family had done for him. There was the fact that as it stands, he no longer have anything left of his old life to return to. He also knew how it was to be alone if not much more as the princess at least has a loving family. He gazed towards the princess before speaking.

"If Princess Allura thinks that I am worthy."

Princess Allura's cheeks colored when she finally said, "O-of course, I trust you Shinji. I would be very happy if you became my Royal Companion."

Taking one last deep breath, he faced the queen and told her in a calm voice intoned with conviction even he didn't knew he possess, "Then I accept your offer, Queen Ariella."

"Wonderful!" the queen exclaimed. "You will be given the rank of a squire until you have had mastery."

"Thank you, Queen Ariella, Princess Allura for giving me your trust." Shinji said. "I promise, I will not abuse it."

"No, Shinji. It is us who should thank you." The queen replied to him, her hand on his shoulders.

Allura then stood up and hugged him, "Yes, Shinji, Thank you." Her eyes flowing with tears of happiness.

Shinji stroked the princess' hair the way she had earlier and made a promise in his mind. _"Maybe this is for the best, here I can actually be happy. For, Princess Allura, I will never run away."_

Deep inside the castle inside the Arcane Archive, the kingdom's repository of old and ancient books of lore, a tome glowed. On it was an engraving of a lion surrounded by five differently colored stones. Below the image was an age old inscription.

_**When the young lion cub finds his own roar, he will return.**_

_**The one who bears the symbol of the lion**_

_**Will awaken the Defender of the Universe.**_

End chapter

* * *

End notes: To anyone who might be confused as where Shinji might be and how this differs from the original chapter, try thinking of it in a multi verse way. Like in the DC universe there's vast number of earths in different universes, that vibrate at different speeds. That's from The Flash Tv show. But fear not Shinji will return to his earth with the Defender of The Universe. Next chapter will be different also, for instance The king and queen will get a clue to the real reason why Shinji was sent there. Thanks for reading, please R&amp;R and leave any ideas that might be helpful.


	5. Chapter 5

Shinji of the Lions

By: StraighedgeEpyon

A prophesy foretold through generations, A young boy from the past will awaken to a destiny much more greater than he had known and, perhaps, find love with the lonely princess of Planet Arus. Will he become the pilot of the Defender of the Universe?

I own nothing

* * *

_From days long ago, from uncharted regions of the universe, comes a legend._

_The Legend of Voltron: Defender of the Universe._

_A mighty robot, loved by good, feared by evil._

_As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the galaxy._

_On Planet Arus, a prophesy was about to be fulfilled._

_And then, a new horrible menace threatened the universe._

_Voltron was needed once more._

_This is the story of a young man, of pure heart and soul._

_And chosen by the Lions to bring back_

_Voltron: Defender of the Universe!_

**CHAPTER 4: Test of Strength and Will **

On a sunny day, in the forests of Arus, Shinji Ikari was hiking up one of the many vast mountains of Arus, searching for a rare breed of flower called the blue nightshade, for Coran. He was informed that if Coran were to take him as his apprentice, he must past this test. Many sons of nobles have taken his test in the hopes to be Coran's apprentice and get closer to the princess, but one by one they've all failed.

Coran on his part, felt that young Shinji might be different mainly because he did not come from nobility and knew struggles and hardship back on his world. Shinji was given all the basic necessities to survive, a pack full of food, safety supplies ,and hiking supplies.

Princess Allura wanted to accompany him, but was refused outright by both Nanny and Coran citing that the boy had take this test on his own. Nonetheless Shinji thanked Allura for her support, and promised he'd be okay. So now Shinji was currently resting on the edge of the mountain, which gave him a fantastic view of the castle and the town from the distance.

"A blue nightshade." Shinji mused taking a sip of water from his canteen. "How am I supposed to know where to look, on the mountain?"

He continued to over look the vast mountain, admiring the size and the formation,and green planet life that surrounded it

"I might as well get going before it gets dark." Shinji said continuing onward,

Shinji looked all around the long green filled slope,which wasn't as rocky or pebble filled as he thought much to his relief . The sun started to set, as Shinji continued to search every section, every nearby crevice big and small, the moon rose, the boy started to make camp for the night, gathering some wood to start a fire, Shinji paused to look up at the starry filled night sky,

"_I wish you were here Allura, I hope you're doing okay."_ he thought thinking of the princess, looking up at the sky

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(The Castle library )

Queen Ariella was sitting next a candle light, quietly reading one of her favorite novels in the vast castle library which housed many books ranging from Arus's history and books collected throughout the galaxy, from various neighboring planets human and alien alike. As much as she enjoyed her book, she was finding very difficult to concentrate. The queen's thoughts were consumed with Shinji, the boy she and her husband now sheltered, the boy her daughter had taken a shine to.

"I do hope he's alright." the queen whispered to herself looking out the window "By the gods I do hope he'll pass Coran's test, somehow."

"We both know its close to impossible, darling." King Alfor said startling his wife. "The mountains, of star ways pass can be treacherous, deadly even. The sons of many nobles have attempted to climb the mountain, searching for this nightshade flower, and none of them made it at least halfway up the mountain."

"But Shinji isn't of noble blood dear, that may give him an advantage, and the fact that he has known hardships in his life gives him a slight edge in the search. The noble sons of Arus, had never known hard work a day in their lives and expect everything handed to them on sliver platter." Ariella replied

_'Including our daughter' _she added mentally

"Yes that is true, but what makes you think the boy could do what others couldn't?" asked the King

Ariella breathed deeply as she said

" I believe he is here for an important reason, other than keeping Allura company." she said

"You don't think that he's the one to..." Alfor trailed off

" You're referring to the legend of the Defender aren't you? Its too soon to tell, I need to check the archives again to see what I might have missed."

"But the legend of the Defender is just that, a legend, a bed time story that parents tell their children darling. That we told to Allura when she was small."

"There's always a bit of truth in legends my husband remember that," the queen stated standing up from her seat looking out into the window into the night sky.

In the sky the stars were shining brightly next to the moon, the king and queen both departed the castle study to their room for the night, had they both stayed to look, there were a particular set of stars that were forming into a lions head above the moutains.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Shinji the next morning)

Shinji woke up to a very threatening cloudy day, and he was nearly half way up the mountain which seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see and he was already running low on supplies, so he would have to minimize use of his rations.

"I'd better get going just in case it does rain." Shinji said starting a small fire with some wood and cooking up a little food for his journey.

He started upward the trail feeling a cold breeze pass his way, it increased with every step the former Third Child, made the ground below started to turn to white snow, he never seen white snow on his earth, second impact caused a massive shift in the seasons, so Shinji had only seen snow in books and pictures. The winds howled at Shinji as he started to shiver, he looked up at the mountain as the winds continued to blow his way.

_'Is it me? Or is this mountain getting bigger with every step I take?'_ thought the boy

Shinji slumped on nearest boulder to take a quick breather, and eat just a bit of food. The winds blew even harder at that moment. The boy continued on passing every large rock. Every boulder along the path, he shielded his eyes from the debris the winds were bringing.

"I have to keep going, for Allura." Shinji grunted feeling himself slowing down "I cannot run away."

A few hours had passed and the winds howled even more and the snow began pile up, with each step Shinji took, exhaustion was beginning to set in as he fell to his hands and knees.

"Is this the end? Am I going to die here?"

Shinji lied face down on the ground panting heavily nearly resigning himself to his fate, the image of Princess Allura appeared in his mind.

_'Allura, I'm so sorry, I've failed you.'_

ROAR!

"Wha -? what was that?" Shinji breathed out thinking he was hallucinating

ROAR!

Shinji looked up to see a transparent white lion,near a open cave, he couldn't tell if it was real or an illusion, brought on by hypothermia his body was experiencing The lion growled at the boy as if urging him to get up and continue onward and for some reason Shinji understood but couldn't find the strength to move his weary body.

_'Shinji, please keep going, I believe in you.'_ Allura's voice echoed in his head.

"Allura, I won't give up, I will not run away, I will not let you down." Shinji grunted as he got up despite the winds and the intense cold,

Shinji treaded slowly towards upwards, to the cave, finally reaching it after what seemed like hours he entered it and his eyes widened at what he saw. A field of nightshade flowers and a spring of water full of fish in the center.

"I-I don't believe it, a whole field of nightshade flowers!" Shinji gasped at what he was seeing, falling to his knees "I can't believe I found them!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(The next day at the Castle of Lions)

Princess Allura was once again alone in her 'secret garden' where small animals were wandering about on this beautiful day. But found she couldn't enjoy the scenery like she used to, her thoughts had been on Shinji.

She knew as well as her parents,Coran and nanny, that the mountains of star ways pass were very dangerous, all who have tried to climb it searching for the fabled blue nightshade flower had failed. Allura hoped and prayed for a miracle that Shinji would somehow someway, return to her safe and sound, least she be alone and friendless once again.

"Shinji." she whispered looking to the ground

"Princess! Princess Allura!" Nanny called outside looking for her, eventually spotting her.

"You must come inside quickly! Master Shinji has returned!" she exclaimed

Allura's eyes had widened

"H-he made it back?!" the princess gasped

"Yes, and he has the flower, Master Shinji has succeeded in finding what others couldn't." Nanny added impressed with the boy's accomplishment

That was all the princess needed to hear she practically jumped up and followed her nanny to the door.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Inside the throne room)

A visibly exhausted and dirtied Shinji stood in front Coran while the King sat on his throne watching and noting what was taking place. Shinji shakily offered Coran the blue nightshade flower, while the old man confirmed it was the actual flower.

"By the skies of Arus, is this what I think it is Coran?" King Alfor whispered seeing the actual flower with his own eyes

"Indeed it is your majesty, the nightshade flower, young Master Shinji has done what all others have failed to do, against the harshest of conditions on our planet, with strength and determination. He has passed my test, Shinji has earned the right to be my apprentice." Coran stated with valor

"So it would seem, congratulations my boy."Alfor said addressing Shinji "You have done the impossible,, and all of Arus will know of your achievement."

"Thank you your majesty. Thank you Coran, I promise I will do my best to be a worthy apprentice and a worthy companion for Princess Allura," Shinji replied bowing

The doors flew open to see Allura, her mother and nanny entering into the throne room. Allura's eyes landed on the exhausted dirtied form of Shinji who stood in front of Coran as he officially named him his apprentice.

Without a second thought she rushed towards her new companion, embracing with all her being despite the fact he was dirty. Nanny chided her for her impropriety, but the princess did not care, King Alfor looked up to see his wife by the doorway, giving him a 'I told you so look' before disappearing down the hallway.

_'Could he really be the chosen one?'_ thought Alfor looking at Shinji who looked scared to return his daughter's embrace

Shinji eyed the King cautiously, he didn't want to do anything to anger him since he was Allura's father, so he just kept his arms at his side and just settled for giving Allura a soft smile.

"You did it! you really did it." Allura said with her heart full of joy

"Thank you Princess, for believing in me" Shinji said before remembering something "Oh, before I forget."

Shinji reached into his bag and pulled out some nightshade flowers, and offered them to her.

"I found more than one, and I thought you should have them." he offered

"Thank you Shinji. Thank you very much, there beautiful" she said graciously accepting them, looking up at his blue eyes, and blushing

_'So are you'_ he thought blushing as well

Nothing else was said as the King dismissed all the occupants in the room, while mentally noting to have a talk with his wife that day.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Meanwhile)

Queen Ariella walked down to the Archives, housing all the prophecies and legends of the ancient days of Arus. As soon as she entered her eyes went wide as she saw the five stones around the tome, glow.

"What's this?!" she gasped in shock.

Opening the tome Ariella flipped through the pages furiously, until she stopped on a page and her eyes widened at the picture. And what she was seeing was a picture of the same exact sword Shinji had when arrived. Queen Ariella's suspicions about the boy were confirmed right then and there.

"Is Shinji truly the key to reviving the great defender, Voltron?" she whispered to herself

End Chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: I'd like to start off by apologizing to you all for the lack updates on this story. I've had a lack of ideas and motivation for it, but thanks to Breath of The Wild which the nightshade flower is from, and Batman Begins, I got I what I needed for it. This chapter was about Shinji finding the strength and will not to give up no matter how hard things are which a lesson for all of us. Next Chapter will be longer. Shinji begins training and starts to have dreams of Voltron, and soon Lotor will make his move. Again I'm sorry, leave a review and suggestions(please leave suggestions) and be cool.


End file.
